


Now or Never

by i_write_and_i_know_things



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Jacob Kowalski - Freeform, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Newt Scamander is a Sweetheart, Newt Scamander/Tina Goldstein - Freeform, Newt is a Dork, Newtina Appreciation Month, POV Newt Scamander, Pre-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Protective Newt, Protective Newt Scamander, Romantic Fluff, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_and_i_know_things/pseuds/i_write_and_i_know_things
Summary: Tina leaves for the train station in the morning, leaving Newt with nothing more than a wave and a quiet 'goodbye'. He returns the gesture and lets her go, not knowing where or for how long she's leaving. Newt bottles away his feelings, leaving Tina clueless. He loves her, but has never had the courage to say so, and once the train leaves the station he won't see her again. At the point of giving up, it seems there is no hope. However, his heart knows that it cannot be held back. And so does Tina's.





	Now or Never

Pace. Sit. Pace. Sit.

“Newt.”

Pace. Sit. Pace.

“ _Newt._ ”

Sit. Pace. Si-

“NEWT!”

“Wha- I’m, what, who- Jacob? How long-”

“Easy, easy dude, just come sit down here.”

Jacob gripped Newt by the shoulders and spun him around. He walked him over to the nearest arm chair and gently eased him down into it.

“Alright man, you need to _relax_. You’re starting to drive me insane with your pacing, and sitting, and pacing, and sitting,” Said Jacob, pushing Newt further into the worn chair. “I mean, c’mon, you gotta stop. Here, you stay here, and I’ll bring us some tea and biscuits, alright?”

Newt nodded slowly, avoiding Jacobs skeptical gaze. Jacob hesitantly lifted his hand off Newts shoulder and began walking towards the kitchen. Before stepping through the doorway, he turned around and looked back at Newt.

“Don’t. Move.” He warned pointing his finger at Newt, and walked in.

That lasted less than three minutes.

By the time Jacob boiled the water and prepared a plate of soft biscuits Newt was already pacing behind the chair, anxiously gripping his wand and rolling it between his hands. He ran his hands across the rough fabric of the chair, tapping on it quickly to keep himself occupied. Not being distracted enough he desperately looked out the window, eyes searching for anything that would take his mind off what happened this morning. Tiny snowflakes dotted the glass and dusted the sidewalk with a soft, powder-white blanket. Taxis drove by in the road and people walked up and down the street with their coats bundled and heads wrapped in scarves and hats. Although it was peaceful, Newts mind was still churning with worry. He felt Pickett pull himself up and onto Newts shoulder, looking out the window beside him.

_She could be anywhere. She never told me where she was going she… she left, she-_

“Come on, really?”

Newt jumped and turned around in alarm, abruptly cutting off his thoughts. The small bowtruckle lost its balance and tumbled from Newts shoulder, trying to grab on any stray threads from his coat. Newt caught it just in time before it hit the ground, mumbling a quick apology and tucking the creature back into his coat pocket.

Looking back up he met Jacobs disappointed gaze. Clearing his throat in shame, Newt walked back around and sat in the arm chair. He crossed his legs and leaned his arms on his knees, anxiously tapping the heel of his foot against the floor.

Jacob sighed and shook his head, leaning down to place the teapot, two teacups, a box of sugarcubes, and a plate of biscuits on the small coffee table in front of them. He began pouring them both hot tea.

“Do you want one cube or two?” He asked, looking back up at Newt.

The man wasn’t just shaking, he was vibrating.

“Uh, uhm,” Jacob stopped, quickly setting the teapot on the far end of the coffee table. “I think you should have some biscuits first.” He said hurriedly and pushed the whole plate towards Newt.

Newt leaned forward and took a biscuit and held it in his hand, turning it around. He looked down at his feet, his knees, his hands, the biscuit, anywhere but Jacob, whose gaze he could feel burning a hole in him.

“Newt.”

“Hm, wha?”

“Tell me what’s on your mind. You’ve been at this the whole mornin’, every since Tina left for the train station.”

Newt flinched slightly at the name and looked down at the worn fabric of the armchair, running his fingers nervously along the lines of the choppy patchwork done to cover up holes.

“I…”

“C’mon, Newt. Keeping it in won’t do you any good, dude. Just let it out. It’s just you and me here.”

Newt twitched and quickly shoved the whole biscuit in his mouth, chewing slowly and hoping it would buy him some time. He looked back at the window, trying to seem normal even though he knew Jacob could see right through him.

Jacob leaned back in the chair across from Newt and crossed his arms over his chest. There was a moment of silence between them and only Newts chewing noises could be heard.

“It’s about Tina, isn’t it?” Said Jacob softly, leaning to the side to look at Newts face.

Newt looked up at him and gave a tiny nod, swallowing his biscuit. He could feel the heat rise from his chest and into his cheeks. Newt sank deeper into his coat, hoping to cover up his blush with the collar.

“I’m… worried.”

“Worried about what?”

Newt shook his head softly, looking down at the ground and leaning back in the armchair. Jacob smiled at the gesture and gave a lighthearted laugh, as if understanding exactly what Newt meant.

“Newt, you’ll see her again.”

“But when?" Newt asked, his face pleading. "One year, two years, six years?”

Newt shrugged his shoulders in defeat and brought his knees up to his chest, curling up in the chair. There was an empty, longing feeling rooted in his chest that he couldn’t let go of. He felt he left too many things unsaid, too many gestures not done. Newt sulked further, looking at the floor.

Giving up on talking to him, Jacob looked down at his watch, squinting his eyes to read the small numbers. After a moment he cleared his throat loudly and looked back at Newt until their eyes met.

“The train leaves in 15 minutes. You can still make it to the station if you want to see her before she leaves.”

Newt sat up in his chair and for a moment his eyes glittered with hope. Jacob nodded and pointed at the door behind him.

“But be quick, the train won’t wait!”

Newt was surprised at the adrenaline that hit him when he stood up and began zipping up his coat. He turned around rapidly and gave Jacob a quick hug before bursting out the front door and running into the street.

It was particularly busy with carriages cluttering the street, each one full, and people walking back and forth in front of his path. He lifted his hand and called out to an empty cab, but a couple quickly got in before he could. Newt desperately looked around for another one when he heard Jacob calling to him from the house. He turned around to look at Jacob waving at him.

“Newt! You have a wand, use it!” He yelled, making a swish-and-flick motion in the air.

Newt smiled at him sheepishly and carefully took out his wand. He thought of the train station and closed his eyes, giving his wand a quick tap. When he opened them, he was standing on the concrete platform, snowflakes falling gently around him.

The train station was even more crowded than the street. People were leaving for the holidays to be with their families, muggles and wizards alike.

_How am I ever going to find her?_

Newt tucked his wand into the inside pocket of his coat and began pushing his way through the crowd of people, standing on his tiptoes seeing if he could spot Tina. He felt Pickett climb out of his coat pocket and onto his shoulder, holding on tightly and looking around as well. There were so many people moving around that it was hard to tell one person from another.

The train suddenly lets out a long blow along with a puff of steam. The wheels churn slightly, cracking the ice beneath them. Newt quickly glanced at the clock and felt his heart leap into his throat.

_10 minutes._

He began to move quicker through the crowd, squeezing between couples and families, muttering apologies and trying to ignore the strange looks he was getting. He was beginning to lose hope when suddenly he felt Pickett tug on his hair. He turned his head and felt the frosty air catch in his throat.

She was standing next to the train, looking up at it sadly and clutching her suitcase in front of her.

“Tina” He said breathlessly, feeling the relief wash over him.

Newt began to walk towards her, shuffling from side to side to let the people around him pass. He was getting closer, so close he could reach out and touch her, but he doesn’t. He stops in his tracks and stares, afraid to move closer, afraid that if he does out she will turn to mist. His heart started to pound loudly against his chest, beating like a drum in his ears.

Tina turned away from the train, looking down and wiping her eyes with the palm of her hand. She began walking towards Newt, sniffing softly and looking down at her shoes. Newt stood still, holding his breath as she drew closer to him.

Tina let out a quiet, shaky breath that clouded in front of her, and brought her palm to wipe her eyes again. Not looking where she was going, she bumped her head against Newts chest, making him step back slightly. Her eyes fluttered open in surprise and she opened her mouth to apologize.

“Oh my, I’m so sor…”

“Newt?”

Newts breath caught in his throat when she said his name.

“Tina.” He breathed out once more as he looked at her, taking in every feature, from the snowflakes dotting her ruffled hair to the way she shivered in the cold. Every instinct was pulling at Newt to take her in his arms and embrace her so she wouldn’t be cold. He took a step forward.

“Why are you here, I thought…”

“...Thought what?” Newt asked, stopping and looking down at Tina’s eyes. They were golden and soft, curious but skeptical.

“It… It’s not important.”

Tina shied away from Newt, looking down at her feet. She shuffled the thin layer of snow beneath her awkwardly, avoiding Newts eyes.

“Tina, I-”

“Newt, I’ve been-”

Both of them stopped talking, looking at each other in embarrassment. Tina smiled softly, her cheeks dusted with a warm blush. She looked down and nodded towards Newt, allowing him to speak. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

“Tina, I wanted to… since I don’t know when I’ll see you again, before you leave, I… I wanted to tell you that…” Newt said slowly, feeling his heart beat faster with every word. The sentence was lodged in his throat, waiting to be released. Tina looked up at him, blinking curiously.

_Just say it. It’s three words. Just. Say it._

“I-”

The train let out a loud whistle and another puff of smoke escaped it. The conductor leaned out from the lead cart and waved his hand to the people on the platform.

“All aboard! Train leaves in 5 minutes!” The man looked down at his pocket watch. “And I’m not waiting for stragglers!”

Around them people began to push through to get on the train, kissing their loved ones goodbye and dragging their luggage on board. Tina hesitated, looking at Newt with longing eyes, clouded with thought. She was thinking, deciding. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she began to move backwards slowly too, clutching her suitcase closer. She smiled sadly at Newt and raised her hand to give him a small wave. Newt felt his heart stop and fear collapse on him.

“No! Tina, please!”

He lunged forward, reaching out and grasping Tina’s hand. She looked at him with shock as her suitcase fell out of her other hand, cluttering messily on the platform. Newt wrapped his arms around Tina’s waist and pulled her into his chest, looking down at her eyes. This was his only chance.

_It’s now or never._

Without hesitation, he leaned down and kissed her.

Tina’s gasp caught in her throat. She tensed up and froze, staring up at Newt, not knowing what to do. The gesture was so unexpected, so sudden that she couldn’t think properly. Everything in her mind turned blank.

It took Newt a moment to realize what he was doing; and it hit him like a bullet through the chest. His eyes shot open and he began to break away quickly, breathing rapidly.

_No. No. NO!_

“Tina, no, I’m so sorry I didn’t-!”

He was cut short as Tina wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him back, pressing her lips to his.

Everything around them went quiet, and nothing mattered except to him except this. Newt’s mind was racing, taking in everything; the softness of her cheeks against his, the smell of her perfume, how her arms wrapped around him and the way she pulled him closer. He wanted to remember it all and never forget it. He delicately placed his hands on her waist, feeling her shiver beneath them. He felt the warmth as Tina pressed up against him, raising herself on her tiptoes. Tina lifted her hand and gently caressed Newt’s cheek, slowly pulling back from the kiss.

They looked at each other with flushed faces, their breath clouding in the cold.

The doors to the train carts beside them closed and the conductor let out a final whistle. The wheels began to churn, leaving behind gusts of steam as they got faster and faster until the train rounded the corner and was gone.

Newt swooped down and grabbed Tina’s suitcase. He smiled apologetically and walked up beside her.

“I’ll wait with you for the next one?”

Tina smiled back and nodded her head.

“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, you got to the end! I really hope you enjoyed this short little oneshot; I recently saw Crimes of Grindelwald and I can't believe I forgot how much I liked these two together, so naturally I had two write something cute :). Please leave some kudos if you ended up liking it! I'd really appreciate it <3
> 
> (Also just want to put a quick disclaimer that these characters aren't mine, they are the works of J.K. Rowling and her book series. Also goes to the movies which developed their characters.)


End file.
